seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaizoku no Blin/16
"Remember, Remember" is the 16th episode of the Kaizoku no Blin series. Intro music: MONDO GROSSO - Labyrinth AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kaizoku no Blin is a "sea pirate" manga. ---- Shui: This... is... Mao: The beef is surprisingly not salty and some of its saltiness in fact, comes from the fried rice. Shui: On second thought, I thought that fried rice shouldn't be eaten in large amount. But this dish changed my mind! Loxi: The beef is really tender that it melts like jelly! To think of making brisket into steak is kind of unconventional and indeed "Western", but the real "Western" twist is in the fried rice! Loxi (to Taiping): This rice dish, what's this called? Taiping: American fried rice. Man: American? Woman: Fried rice? Do those people eat fried rice? Taiping: Yes, and no. "American fried rice" isn't actually American. It is a fried rice dish that originated from Thailand, with Western main course bits mixed in such as processed meat, fried chicken and ketchup. However in this dish, Taiping didn't fully mix the ketchup with the rice so it would not have any unnecessary sweetness or sourness. Taiping: That dish is actually rich in ketchup, but I decided not to. The sweetness will ruin the meaty flavors in the meat and the sourness isn't native to meat dishes since they lack vitamin C. Take note that I've done this medium-rare so the meaty flavors truly come out unlike in cooking it well. Jonathan (inside his head): So we have the same kind of dish in mind. Shit. Shui: Meh, I'm not really interested in theories like that. Let's talk about that once we've done analyzing all the dishes. Well, please, present your dish. Man: Did Her Royal Highness just said "please" to a commoner? To an outsider perhaps? Jonathan walks in to present his dish. Shui: So what's this dish called? Jonathan: This is Chateaubriand Steak, 19th Century Edition, Your Highness. Bon Appetit. Shui: So is this another Western dish? Jonathan: Yes, your highness. Mao: Let's eat. Once again, the aroma of the dish is enough to overwhelm the crowds watching the event. Mao: The beef is heavy, that it's enough for this dish to eat it once. I also see that the dish is served medium-rare so it further makes the more noticeable. Shui: The potatoes here are turned into French fries are balanced to be light and not to be that fried! It seems like he fried some of the beef fat then air-fried it to transfer the beef's flavors into the fries. In turn, it produces less fat, less cholesterol and much more beefy flavor! Loxi: The sauces. The wine's aftertaste disappears. Meanwhile... Man: Wow, it's making me go bite some of it yet again! To see that also gets the liking of Princess Shui herself! Loxi: This dish flavors make us feel like... Mao and Shui: We as newly-arrived robbers lost to a duel against this man as this town's sheriff! The beef's flavors immediately pinched through our hearts like how a bullet shot us in the chest! Loxi: Now we talk about the two dishes. And the consequences. Mao: Taiping, if you lost to this man, you're gonna come back to us, you understand? Taiping: Yeah, right. Mao: I'll leave you with that profanity until you get beaten. Shui: He's right, Taiping. You'll remember everything that happened between us if this happens so you better win. Loxi: So this dish has been more faithful to our values, to the flavors, and to the theme itself. Mao: This dish showed the medium-rare thing more correctly, and showed us the world of cooking more mildly rather than haphazardly. Shui: That is why we will unanimously pick this dish. The one that shined in this match is no other than... Suspense builds in the crowd as Jonathan is holding his chest. Taiping removes his conical hat and finally reveals his face in full and without shading. Shui (tearfully): TAIPING YAGAMI!! Taiping (to Mao): Apologies, Mao. Not today. The people were shocked. Loxi: Should I hunt him for you, your highness? Mao: Nahhh... but make him wanted. Loxi: Good idea, your highness. Understood! Loxi (to his soldiers): Men, don't hunt him just yet! Let him leave, but he's banished from this town. Taiping: That's really brilliant, sir. This is the greatest reward I've ever got! Now, I'm outta here. Loxi (to himself): Not really, you're still in our territory. If a soldier finds you tomorrow, you're out of the game. Loxi (to Jonathan): So, you other young man, what's your name? Jonathan (remembers that he's wanted): I'm Zhi Ze, sir. Loxi: First name, Zhi or Ze? Jonathan: Ze, sir. Loxi: So Zhi Ze, if you find this man lurking around the city. You're free to go. Jonathan: Roger. Taiping walks out of the town on his own steed. Johanne: What happened? Jonathan (whispers): I intentionally made it easy for him to defeat me. I've just got some bad feelings about that match after all. And why would the prince and the princess of the land would come? When I saw the looks on their faces, I knew it so I detracted their cooking. I don't know which side I'd rather be, but I realized that this is a win-win for us. Moufassa: Let's follow him into the silence. Jonathan: Agreed, now we outta here. Pass by the alleyways if we have too. Jonathan and the rest follow Taiping, hopefully leading into some closure about his situation. It did not take a while until they manage to catch Taiping into an alley, just before he's about to leave the city. Jonathan manages to poke Taiping's butt. Jonathan (whispers): Taiping! Over here! Taiping: What? Jonathan: Let's talk for a while! Taiping: What should we talk about? I'm a done deal here and you've turned into a snitch for them! Johanne kicks Taiping in the face and the impact rendered him unconscious. Jonathan: Jeez, you don't need to do that! Johanne: But it happened, okay? We've got nothing to do about it. ---- Taiping: Eh, what the f-? Untie me! Jonathan: Are you just gonna do another cliche of acting "like the police" from (bleeped) then. Johanne: And do what? Hit your own crewmate and your adoptive sister because this seemingly rebel-looking asshole's ? Do you even have a brain that he might snitch on us? Jonathan (grabs a bat): Goddammit, for the love of Kurosawa, can you just shut up for a moment or I'LL HIT YOU FOR REAL! Johanne: THAT'S IT, YOU SON OF A B-UGH! DO YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS ABUSE AGAINST WO- Johanne slips to the floor and bumps her head to a metal pole, rendering her unconscious. Jonathan: Ja nai. You're just an idiot who can't be straight or "un-unhinged" for once. Jonathan unties Taiping from his chair, but the latter attacks him. Taiping's punch didn't manage to land on Jonathan because he managed to touch it. Jonathan: Cooking might be your forte, but when it comes to fighting with bare hands, you're in my territory, man. Now sit down and introduce yourself prim and proper. Taiping: Nah, you're still fucked up. Jonathan: Ye? Show me. Taiping: DANDAN-MEN TWIRL! Jonathan activates a Genbu attack. Jonathan: Do you know what Pops one said? Don't play with your... food. Taiping: AAAAAAAAGHHHH!!! I GIVE UP! Jonathan: Are you sure?! Taiping: YE-EHS! Jonathan: ARE YOU FUCKING SURE?!! Taiping: YEAAAAAAAHHHHH-AAAGHHHH!!! Jonathan: Okay. Taiping: THAT FUCKING HURT! Jonathan: You chose to attack us first, then ask questions second! Taiping: YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND ME CLEARLY DON'T YOU? YOU'RE A SPY TO THAT PRINCE'S ASS AND I AIN'T GIVING ANY INFORMATION TO YA! Jonathan: Why would I be a snitch when the only thing I know about is your name?! Taiping: Right. You win, foreigner. Jonathan: I'm Jonathan. Jonathan Arleigh. Not Zhi Ze. It's just kinda made-up when I read two different stall names in your town. Taiping: Yeah, yeah. I'll ride with your jokes for the meantime, yeah. Johanne: Screw you, Taipan. Taiping: IT'S TAIPING! GOOD LORD, WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS MISPRONOUNCE IT?! Jonathan: I'll apologize for my crew being stupid, Taiping. Taiping (sarcastically): Fine... A SANE AND LOGICAL PERSON AT LAST. Jonathan: Now let's play with someone. Let's test his willingness to leave this crew. Jonathan unties Kwaito. Johanne: You better run... Kwaito. Kwaito: I've been waiting for this long with you assholes. I WILL NEVER COME BACK! HGAHAHAHAHHAAHGAHAHA!!! Jonathan: That's it. RRRRRRRRRUUNNNNN!!!!!! Kwaito runs hurriedly to the door, but his obnoxiousness prevented him from actually escaping, and he hits his head on a low-lying doorpost, rendering him unconscious. Jonathan puts his hands up, stating that no foul play happened. Johanne shrugs on sight. Jonathan: Told 'ya. They're all stupid. Johanne: DID YOU JUST CALL US STUPID?! WELL, REMEMBER WHO BROUGHT THIS GUY IN HERE! Jonathan: Let's just stop. To be offended won't make you any smarter. Nor am I getting any smarter. He's the one calling me "logical" here anyway. Johanne shrugs once more. Meanwhile, Jonathan carries Kwaito out. ---- Taiping: Now let's take you to where I truly belong right? Before I leave this city, I need to get everyone out. Johanne: Okay, it's your call. As soon as he sees a horse, Taiping takes a cart and straps it unto the horse. It seems to be really tame as he did not resist upon being placed by a stranger's carriage. Taiping: You can ride now. I'll just look for a cloth to wrap us up. Jonathan: Sure. The carriage then proceeds to another side of the city. While on their way, the team decides to put on disguises. Kwaito was left alone because he was not seen by anyone the entire time. Not too long afterward, almost everyone is asleep, except for Jonathan. ---- Taiping (yawns): Ah, we're here. Johanne (wipes her eyes): Wait, why are we still in the city? Hansuke: Because... he said "he needs one last thing to do before leaving", riiiight?? Taiping's voice resonates as Hansuke speaks. Johanne: Okay, then, Han Sukki~ Hansuke: What the actual fuck is a Han Suk-Did you just diss me? Johanne (touches her two index fingers together): Yeah, sorta. Hansuke (covers his mouth and yawns): Meeehhhh... just moving oonnnn.... I'm not interested in getting mad at yooouuu... ---- Taiping: Now this is the place. We can just hitch the horse here. Jonathan: Can you tell what just happened here? Johanne was visibly shocked by what she saw. Hansuke became visibly mad and prepares his sword. ---- < Previous | Next > Site navigation Category:Chapters Category:Kaizoku no Blin